The troublesome two meet Emmett Cullen
by thetonksyteddy
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are in for excitement!


Arthur Weasley's parked car sat perched on the side of the pavement as he with his two sons Fred and George were walking down a grassy lane leading to a converted looking manor house.

'Bloody hell, you can't be serious dad!' whined Fred, as he almost dropped his suitcase at the sight of the building.

Mr Weasley had brought his sons here because they were wanting to stay in the U.S to see what the lifestyle was like (or so they said, it was probably really because they wanted to cause some magic mischief on their visit). And besides, he thought that the pair could for once in their life have a little responsibility whilst staying on their own. Fred went on.

'Did we have to come here? This looks about the most high-class 'guest house' or whatever I've ever seen! We wanted to go to Hollywood! Viktor Krum's said to be over there at the moment and god I want him to sign my cap!' but George looked at his father and put a hand on his twins' shoulder.

'Don't be difficult Frederick,' and Mr Weasley looked grateful.

'Then he won't have time to sign my broom! You now how long I've been waiting for this!'

'Oh, will you grow up, both of you! Your lucky enough I brought you here at all, after your spasm on Percy! He's planning on moving out because of you! Now accept the nice town of Forks as it is, or your both coming straight home. Got it?'

'Yes dad' the twins said in unison. And with that, the two said embarrassing farewells to their father and he set off towards the car.

When both Fred and George were positive he had disappeared from view…

'YES!' yelped George as he slapped his twins' hand in the air.

'A whole two weeks to ourselves! No mum or dad rattling on about how we're trashing the place!' added Fred excitedly.

'Well that is what we do best!' George agreed.

The troublesome two strolled up to the manor house legging their trunks down with them.

As soon as they had entered the building, they saw a plump but tall looking woman at a desk on her computer. Fred and George pushed each other down to hide behind a tall plant.

'That must be the check in!' said Fred seriously.

'No, really?'

Fred looked at George, annoyed.

'Look if you're gonna be rude and snappy this holiday, just be warned that I can be the same back! Maybe even worse!'

Then George pulled something out of his back pocket of his jeans. Fred gasped and looked around. The lady was still at her desk.

'How did you manage to get away with that?' he lowered his voice. 'You know the rules!'

' Now YOU look. Never would I be such a thickhead and use it when a muggle's around! But if you get on my titches on our stay you don't know what I'll do with it!'

Fred looked furious.

'YOU WOULDN'T DARE!' he bellowed.

'Watch me' smirked George. A huge fight went on between the twins which made George's wand fall from his hand to the shiny floor.

'Can I help you two?' came a voice. Both the twins gasped this time when they saw the plump lady with her arms folded.

George quickly grabbed his wand then got up to help his twin to his feet as well.

'Yes, you can. I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred. We didn't mean to disturb you; we were just on our way to get checked in'

'And in the mean time you thought you'd mess around with an old stick. Okay boys, let me check you into your room and I hope you have a pleasant stay. I'm Miss Prodwell and I'm always here if you need me'

The pair of them nodded and followed her to her desk. In no time they were checked into their room.

'God' whispered Fred as he got a good glimpse of their bedroom.

'Talk about the flowery season!' laughed George as he stroked the wallpaper and sat on a bed.

'Yeah, the bathrooms no different' said Fred, shutting the door behind him. When he was next to his twin again he looked at him and grinned.

'What do you say we…. give it a little bit of our own spring clean?'

George grinned back and the two got down to business.

'Now that's what I call a guest room!' smiled Fred. The twins had customized their room by hanging posters up of their favourite quidditch players and skull prints. They had turned the bathroom into a Wheezes Wonderland with all their joke shop products and bright torch lights. Then George had a thought.

'Yeah, but what if the maid comes in or something? In case you haven't noticed we've filled this place with all wizarding things!'

George had a point. Then Fred looked at his wand and pulled it out of his pocket.

'I know! We can use your wand! Remember what we did to erase all the etches on the Marauders Map so nobody could get curious? We'll just use that spell again! Good thing you got me for a brother, aye George!'

George merely nodded.

'Soooo… what do you wanna do now?' asked Fred. 'We've basically unpacked everything'

His twin was looking out of their window at the gloomy town.

'Let's explore this place!'

* * *

The twins had gone with George's idea and they were now coming up to a big hiking hill with a big forest at the top.

'Come on then' persuaded George.

Racing each other up the hills, they had quite a shock when someone unexpected suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of them. They looked this person up and down.

'AAAARGH!' they squealed together, trying to run away. But the person held them back by the collars of their T-shirts.

'Scaredy cats' he chuckled, and then let them fall to the ground.

'Who are you calling scaredy cats?' they questioned together.

'You two, as it seems' he said lazily. Then he held out his hand politely. 'I'm Emmett Cullen. Who are you? New to town?'

'Close' answered Fred. 'We're here for two weeks. I'm Fred and this is the ugly one, George'

'I see' said Emmett with enthusiasm. Then he noticed something in George's back pocket.

'What's that? Is that a wand? Are you… magical? Cuz that would be soooo cool if you were! If you tell me the truth, I'll tell you a secret too'

The twins had literally thought about this for two seconds.

'yep, I mean yes, we are wizards. All wizards live in secret amongst muggles -you people' said George.

'So do vampires' added Emmett. 'So I don't think I'd be classified as a muggle or whatever you said'

Fred and George looked stunned.

'You're a… you're a….. wicked!'


End file.
